Heart's A Mess
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Things between them change before either ones notices. Small touches that are barely there, flirty bickering, a small lingering kiss here and there when none is around. They are not exactly in love, well he isn't, she is head over heels. It doesn't compromise their job yet so she guesses it's fine. SkyeWard/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I'm not even going to start on how pissed off I was at the end of episode 8! No, I'm not! But it was one of my worst fandom moments I still have nightmares about it! So AoS is freaking amazing, I loved Avengers and the rest of the Marvel movies, actually i've watched all of them a bunch of time so when this came out I was 'meh, we'll see how it goes' and then Skye and Ward came on my screen! From that moment on I was in love with it! And then episode 8 comes and ruins it all! I haven't hated a writer so much since the end of season two of Doctor Who! On with the story this is set in an AU where Ward had eyes only for Skye instead of sleeping around with May. I own nothing more than the plot of this and it's not edited so yeah, you are kind of stuck with my bad grammar! Sorry!**

* * *

_**You've lost (too much love) **_

_**to fear, doubt, and distrust (not enough)**_

_**You just threw away the key (to your heart)**_

_**You don't get burned ('cause nothing gets through)**_

_**It makes it easier (easier on you)**_

_**That much more difficult for me**_

_**To make you see**_

_**Love ain't fair**_

_**So there you are, my love**_

_**Heart's a Mess~Gotye**_

* * *

Her eyes are glued on the small white stick and she can't seem to move them. This wasn't supposed to happen, not here and not like that. Not at this point in her life! Not when she had just started getting this mess into an order. Her mind races with every possible solution, she could run away. But go where? She has no one to turn to, no friends, no family and surely Miles isn't a good idea at this point. She could always tell _him_. But then again that isn't a good idea either! They aren't together or anything like that after all. Actually she has no fucking idea where they stand in general as it is. They are not a couple, but they are not fuck buddies either. She might have some feelings but what's is she to him? Skye should remind herself more often it's nothing more than sex.

_Nothing more than sex. _She repeats. _Is it though? _A small voice asks in her mind.

Finally a name races through her mind.

_Coulson._

She has to find Coulson.

**~oOo~**

It all started over a fight, really. They got off on the wrong foot from the very first moment they met. He was wounded too tight to see that she could help and she was too much of a free spirit to be tied down by something like S.H.I.E.L.D. So naturally they fought all the time until she proved herself worthy of being on the Bus. And then she had to go and ruin it all by sleeping with Miles instead of turning him in. Skye would never admit it aloud but the _'I'm off the clock'_ thing Ward said really hit home. Yeah, she had screwed up big time and she could handle the lecture from Coulson or the cold shoulder from May but those words from him? They cut bone deep.

After three days of not talking to each other and missed training sessions they finally cross paths. She can't really recall who started it or how but they only need a spark. There are screams and curses and she is crying and he is accusing her of being a traitor. The slap echoes down the small corridor, her hand is tickling and it's the first time she has slapped someone so hard. But he is getting under her skin like no one did before. Skye barely has time to register what's happening around her as he pushes her up against the wall. The kiss is hard and angry and somehow she can't find it inside her to push him away, so her fingers find their way within his soft hair, pulling at the tresses harshly. His body is pressing tightly against hers, leaving no free space between them and she can only moan at the contact.

She has no idea how they stumble inside the small space that's his room, clothes are removed, moans, gasps, bodies becoming one, hitched breaths and she wonders how no one haven't heard them yet. She has never been taken like that before but she couldn't care less right now. She loves that side if him too, wild and possessive. They have issues the two of them, childhood ones, issues with each other and the rest of the world and this is only one way to settle them even if it's only for a few hours. Her hands are pinned above her head and he growls this and that in her ear lowly and she can only whimper as pleasure courses through her body. She can't help but compare him to Miles and at this moment Miles doesn't hold a candle in front of the God above her.

He teases her body like he's done it before and her back arches because it's just too much. Her hands now free grab onto his firm back as her hips push against his in a desperate need for release. Her nails are biting into his skin almost drawing blood but he doesn't seem to mind. In the back of her mind she knows this is wrong and that they shouldn't be doing it but at that moment something snaps inside her. The pleasure is just too much and she throws her head back gasping for air as her muscles clench. He follows a few thrusts later kissing her hard.

They fall asleep together but she is gone before he wakes up. She is too afraid to face him.

**~oOo~**

They pick up the training sessions again and things are a little less tense. No one of them talks about what happened a few days back and strangely enough the team doesn't ask either. She thanks her lucky stars and keeps playing dead until he brings it up. It's not until he returns from the suicide mission he was on with Fitz that he seeks her out.

By this time her feelings have grown from a spark to a full out flame and they are burning her. She can't refuse him anything so when he finds her on the back of the SUV she just opens her arms for him. They reenact the famous Titanic scene with the steamy windows and all. She'll make a joke about that at some point but right now she's happy he's safe and in her arms so nothing else matters.

**~oOo~**

Things between them change before either ones notices. Small touches that are barely there, flirty bickering, a small lingering kiss here and there when none is around. They are not exactly in love, _well he isn't_, she is head over heels. It doesn't compromise their job yet so she guesses it's fine.

She's taken aback by how harsh he is with her but quickly catches up to the fact that something is wrong since the moment he touched the staff. Everything works out in the end and she braces that behaviour off. After all everything just rolls off of her back as he likes to think. It does when it comes to him anyway. She offers him consolation but he rejects it.

_My shoulder is free._

She curses at the stupidity of her words. Of course he wouldn't want to talk about it. The subject of his brother and his family in general is a sensitive one. She desperately needs a shower to relax! By the times she leaves the comforts of her hotel bathroom (she likes the showers on the Bus but there is something about privacy in here that she adores) it's past midnight. Ready to just go to sleep and end that dreadful day she is stopped by a sharp knock.

She'll admit that she is a little surprised that he came to her after all. They don't need words, one look and she can tell how he feels. So she opens her arms for him once again. If he needs someone she'll be there for him. Something passes between them that night.

His touches are gentler and so are his kisses. He worships her body, they have all night, in a private hotel room where no one can hear them. Skye surrenders herself completely to him, to do as he pleases. It's not just sex anymore, it's something so much more and it's the first time she feels fear in a long while. They fall asleep in each other's arms, this time he is the one gone come dawn.

**~oOo~**

They haven't spoke more than a few words each time in almost a month. She's too afraid to ask where they stand, he is too much of a coward to acknowledge his feelings. Her training is still going but May is the one to take over. Occasionally he'll join them too. It's a lot less awkward with Melinda there. Until her period is late and she knows. She just knows that she is screwed!

**~oOo~**

"How did you get into this mess?" Coulson is not mad and that's a relief. She looks up to him, he's the father she never had. He is disappointed though that much she knows. He is also sceptical, Skye asks way too much from him. To keep a secret like that! Because it's a given that none must know her departure reason much less _him._

"Do you really want the details?" She raises an eyebrow questionably. "I just need to get out of here and as far as possible, AC." Her voice is pleading and he is about to crack. "He's not ready about this, I'm of no use anymore and if I stay here I'm endangering the rest of the team." She reasons with him and no matter how much he loves her Coulson knows that Skye is right, she is a liability right now.

"Alright." His answer is in no way or shape satisfying because she really doesn't want to give up this life, the family she found. "But," Of course there would be a 'but' in there. "There are some rules and I expect you to follow them." She can deal with that, if it means getting away she can live with what ever Coulson has in mind.

A few hours later she is out of the Bus in the hands of two of the most trusted people Coulson knows.

* * *

**A/N: So in a scale 1 to 10 how bad was it? I am thinking of a follow up for this though! So leave me a review and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You have no idea how much I love you, you guys! You have been so kind to me! And those reviews?! Mind blowing! Thank you! So I decided to get my ass down and write the next part for you. This is from Ward's POV and it wasn't as easy as Skye to write. I hope it turned out good. This will have one more chapter so be on the look out for it, I hope it won't take me long. Kind of angsty again but i promise fluff on the next one. Again it's not edited so I'm sorry! I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

He catches a small glimpse of her as Coulson leads her away and he knows that something is up. Skye won't even look at him as the car drives away. He asks FitzSimmons about it but they know nothing and May is not much help either. She says something about a mission and Skye being needed somewhere else. He'll admit that they are not in the best place right now, they are both trying to figure out their feelings and it doesn't go as well as he hoped.

Actually scratch that, _he _is trying to figure out his feelings for her, he knows she loves him. She told him many times while she thought he was asleep. He should have said it back because honestly he loves her too, more than she can imagine. But for someone like him it's hard to get the words out. He's been alone for so long, refusing to open up to anyone and suddenly someone like her comes and shatters everything he ever believed in. He has seen so much ugliness and pain in his line of work that he thinks he has lost the ability to love. Yet she shows him every day that hope is not lost and for that Grant is thankful.

From the very first time they meet sparks fly that much he notices. She is so different from him yet the same. She never shuts up, ignores his authority and constantly makes fun of him. She makes him feel alive again after so long! At first it's just a feeling, nothing important he keeps telling himself, until she betrays them and that stings far more than it should. For days he is angry with her, with how she played them, how she played _him_, and he is angry with Coulson too for letting her stay. More importantly he is jealous of that Miles guy and the relationship he had with _his Rookie. _Because for some weird reason she is his damn it! It's not until they stumble upon each other and she slaps him that finally he snaps and everything comes rushing back. So he does what every normal Alfa male would have done and pushes her up against the wall kissing her senseless. One thing leads to another and he can't stop himself from making her his, there's so much a man can take, _really_.

That night is his downfall. From then on she has him wrapped around her little finger and doesn't even know it. Grant was never good with words so he lets actions say what he can't but somehow he knows it's not enough. At some point he'll have to grow a pair and tell her already. One night becomes two and then three and then he finds himself seeking her out more often than not. Skye is like the sunlight, it doesn't matter how much you want to hide from it, eventually it will find you. That's how she crawls her way inside his life, like the sunlight. Grant makes a decision as realisation hits him, he loves her and he has to tell her as soon as she's back.

**~oOo~**

He waits up until late for them to come back but they don't. So he goes to sleep and by the time he wakes up they are still gone. So he goes to May and she shakes it off with some weak excuse about the mission being classified. He sighs annoyed by whatever Skye did this time because it's definitely something she did. Did she hacked into the government's data base again? She always does this or that and gets them into trouble!

As time goes by he gets even more worried. So does FitzSimmons even though they are trying to hide it and failing miserably. A week later Coulson is back but he is alone. Grant can't really demand en explanation so he settles for whatever lame excuse his boss gives them. Something about his Rookie being needed by the Avengers and Fitz seems baffled that they only wanted Skye, he wanted to meet the Avengers too!

**~oOo~**

Two weeks into her absence and he is starting to drive himself insane. She hasn't send a text or called either of them and that's not a routine for her. So he calls Sharon and basically begs her to search anything she can about Skye, not that his friends needs him to beg or something. She points out that it's the first time she sees him like that, he agrees that indeed it's the first he is in love.

Sharon calls him back a few hours later with only one information, if you can call it that. Skye is under the protection of Tony Stark with Agent Romanoff as her guard dog. Grant knows that something is definitely up. If Coulson revealed himself to the Avengers then there's something wrong.

**~oOo~**

Coulson looks at him weird or so Simmons points out. The conversation is cut short as Clint Barton passes by them and the younger scientist is just too speechless to elaborate on her theory of why Coulson is torn between being an ass to Grant and looking at him like he is dead.

It's the first time after four weeks that they get a letter from Skye. Okay Simmons gets a letter from Skye he is just sitting there and dying inside wondering what he did wrong. Maybe he should have told her he loved her sooner.

Barton stays at Coulson's office for hours, from what he has gathered it's something important. They refer to it as object 019-000-723 and it's the first time he hears the term.

_What the heck is going on?_

**~oOo~**

She finally sends him a text after four weeks gone that she is fine and that she won't be coming back for a long time. This mission is very important and she doesn't know when she'll be done with it. He is dying to ask her more but he doesn't. _I love you, _he writes but deletes it quickly, _Be safe, _he sends instead.

_I will. _It's her only response. He expects something more, one of her silly nicknames for him, something sweet maybe.

_Nothing else comes._

**~oOo~**

Fury visits the Bus a few weeks later. He and Coulson have a huge argument about protocols, endangering the team, about a secret being kept but Coulson tells him that he should stop sticking his nose in other people's business. Grant asks him what's going on but Coulson shakes it off. Tells him it's nothing for him to worry. A mission comes up and the conversation is quickly forgotten.

**~oOo~**

It's been four months almost five since Skye left and Grant can't take it anymore. It's like she dropped off of the face of the earth. Sharon has nothing new to tell him and the more time he spends without her the more he realises how much he loves her. His pillow doesn't smell like her anymore and the Bus seems so empty without her around. It's not until he's stumbling into Coulson's office one day looking for a report that he sees the black and white photo.

_Hello Grandpa! :)_

He would recognise that handwriting anywhere. He is standing frozen on the spot and that's how May finds him. Suddenly the world has stopped moving, it doesn't take a genius to work out the details.

_She's pregnant and he is pretty sure he's the father. _

Everything's a blur from then on, the fight with Coulson, demanding to see Skye and Fitz and May trying to calm him down.

"It was her choice!" Coulson shouts. "She wanted to keep it a secret!" He is hurt. Why would she hide something like that from him? He loves her for Christ's sake! And then it hits him, she doesn't know that. She doesn't know how much in love he is with her! He storms off cursing under his breath.

This is all his fault and he needs to fix it. He needs to find her!

**~oOo~**

It takes a lot of begging and an intervention from Melinda to get Coulson to give him the address Skye stays. Coulson is very well prepared, S.H.I.E.L.D has its eyes on Skye so he made sure they can't touch her or the baby. For that Grant is thankful.

He expects for them to have her locked up in a fortress or something. What he finds instead is a very beautiful two story house in the suburbs, completed with the white fence and all. To the untrained eye it's something normal, but he can see the security that surrounds it. He wouldn't expect anything less from Romanoff, the woman is paranoid with things like that.

It's already past midnight and Barton is waiting for him at the door. He looks rather grumpy, Grant is kind of amused. "She doesn't know you are here." The words are like a cold bucket of water. "Make sure not to upset her or Natasha will have your head. You are lucky that Coulson let you live." Grant shares the same sentiments, Coulson gave him a small talk before he dismissed him.

_Hurt her and you are dead!_

They climb the stairs in silence, there's not much left to say. He feels kind of bad for having to wake her up but this can't wait. Barton leaves him at her door and informs him that he'll be downstairs with Agent Romanoff and Stark so he better behave. Grant knows better than to piss off those guys. Stark and Barton he can take but Romanoff? She can kill him with her pinky.

All thoughts are gone as he catches sight of her. Sprawled out on the big bed, hair tousled, lips parted and in that moment he hasn't seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. His eyes travel down her body until they stop at the small curve of her stomach. Pride fills him, he did this to her, she's carrying _his child_, now no one can take her away. He moves closer and sits beside her, he raises a lone finger caressing her soft lips and she stirs in her sleep but doesn't wake up. One thing he knows about Skye is that she can sleep through any noise. So he lowers his lips to hers and kisses her lightly.

That does the trick!

**~oOo~**

A few kisses are shared before he takes a seat on the armchair beside her bed. They've been looking at each other in silence for the past hour. He expects an explanation from her, she expects him to blow up and start shouting.

_No one speaks. _

"I'll start first." He breaks the silence without taking his eyes from her. "I love you, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. I have been since the first time I met you."

"I was scared." She admits softly, her hands instantly going to her growing pump. "I didn't know how you felt, hell I didn't even know where we stand to start with, so I did what I thought was right. I went to Coulson and asked him to get me out and as you see he did."

"You should have come to me! I would take responsibility for my actions. You didn't get into this mess alone." He regrets the words as soon as they are out of his mouth.

"That's exactly why I didn't!" She hisses fixing him with a cold look. "You see it as something that needs to be fixed, you say you love me yet you would have acknowledge this kid only as a situation and it's not just that!" She snaps and falls back against the bed. "Now if you'll excuse me I want to go back to sleep." He is at her side before she can close her eyes, pulling her up and in his arms.

"Do you always make assumptions or is this a pregnancy thing?" He brushes his lips against her forehead. "It came out wrong, I'm sorry. Maybe if I had let you know how much you meant to me from the start we wouldn't be in this mess." She stills in his arms and he cups her cheek bringing their lips together. " I love you." He murmurs as they pull back and she relaxes. A small smile playing in her lips.

"I love you too," She yawns widely and for a moment he feels bad for interrupting her sleep. "But I really need to go back to sleep." He makes a move to let her back down on the bed but she stops him. "Stay?" He knows it's a request but it comes out as a question and he is hurt that she is still questioning his intentions. "Please?"

"Always." He whispers back. Who is he to refuse her anyway?

* * *

**A/N: Soooo? How bad? You hated, didn't you? As I said this was supposed to be an O/S and it turned into a ficlet. Only one chapter to go people! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the end, my friends! In my honest opinion it sucks, and not in the good way of it! So I apologise in advance for the cheesy thing you are going to read!**

* * *

Grant only gets a few more hours to stay with her because a mission comes up and sadly criminals don't get a day off. So he promises to call as soon as he's done and after one more kiss he leaves, his hands ghosting over her growing stomach, a small smile playing on his lips.

Jemma is full of questions when he gets back but he doesn't have time to talk. He briefly informs Coulson that she is alright and barely catches May's faint smirk. He smirks back because yeah, he is that proud and happy about the turn of events.

**~oOo~**

He calls Gramsy to tell her the news and gets an earful in the process. For starters she hasn't met Skye yet and how can he do something like that? And then there's the thing of giving her a great grandchild without even getting married and she needs an address because she's sending him her engagement ring and she fully expects him to use it! Grant can only laugh, he's going to use that ring, alright?

_Just not yet._

**~oOo~**

"_Can you see me now?" _Her voice fills the small room, FitzSimmons were kind enough to let him use the lab in order to Skype with Skye. The month went by in a blink and he didn't have the time to visit her again and it's killing him. Because he really wants to be with her right now but his job won't allow it.

"Yes." He smiles as she adjusts the camera and her beautiful brown eyes meet his after so long. "You look beautiful."

"Is that a compliment, Agent Ward?" She teases laughing softly.

"Not a compliment, just the truth." He gives her a dazzling smile and the one she gives him back makes his heart race. "How have you been?"

"Fine. Both of us are good. Natasha has been feeding me more than I can take the last few days though." She grumbles.

"Natasha?" He raised a curious eyebrow. "As in Natasha Romanoff? You get to call her by her first name?"

"Well," Skye drawls, "We do live together and Agent Romanoff is kind of a mouthful!"

"It's just weird." He shrugs. " The woman barely lets people look at her and you get to call her by her first name so easily." There is a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Are you jealous, Agent Ward?" She teases making him smile.

"No, just very impressed!" He makes a mental note to never question Coulson on his recruit choices again because frankly she is the best one so far.

"You shouldn't!" She scoffs. "You know I'm awesome like that!" He does, she's more than that. She is extraordinary! "Oh I have something for you!"

"Really now?" He teases. "Another surprise?"

"A good one just give me a sec." She fumbles with her laptop for a while and finally he gets the file she sends him. "Open it!" She prompts smiling. He does and for a moment the breath is stolen from his lungs.

"Is that.." Words are lost to him as he watches the moving black and white picture.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing?" The heartbeat fills the room making Grant blink a few times. It's the first time he sees something like that and he just can't wrap his head around the fact that they made this little thing. He can see small hands and feet, tiny fingers, so fragile and yet so beautiful. "It's a boy, you know." She breaths caressing her pump, she does that a lot he notices. He loves the image of serenity she paints.

_He's definitely planning on making that image a permanent thing in his life._

**_~oOo~_**

Simmons is knitting non stop between missions. Fitz is building, actually Grant has no idea what Fitz is building for the baby. It's either going to be something mind blowing or a complete disaster! Coulson is still giving him the stink eye and May is relatively calm. Meaning she completely ignores everyone. Though he knows that she has called Skye on multiple occasions to check that she is alright. They have a weird family type of thing going on but Grant wouldn't have it any other way.

His phone chirps and brings him out of his thoughts. He doesn't need to open the text to know who send it, Skye has taken up on texting him at random times about random things.

_I'm SO frustrated! _

_And why's that? _He types back quickly because lately she has become so emotionally unstable that one moment she might be laughing and the other she might be crying.

_Because I'm horny and alone and it's all your fault! _Well he didn't see this one coming, pun unintended. He can picture her, sitting crossed legged on her bed, with that cute look of resentment she always had when he forced her to do one more exercise.

_Are you now, Rookie? _He knows he shouldn't be teasing because frankly, Skye is a ticking bomb but he can't help it.

_Don't patronise me! _He laughs as the car stops moving and whispers a quick thank you to May. Their mission ended quickly which means Coulson gave him a free pass which means he could come and see her.

_I'm on my way, baby. ;)_

**~oOo~**

Hours later they are lying on her bed together, his arms wrapped around her securely and Grant can't remember feeling so calm and happy in his entire life. It's a funny thing how your life can change in a few months, Skye came like a hurricane in their lives and tore down every wall they ever build. She didn't change only him but the rest of the team too. "Give me your hand." Her voice is soft and he obeys instantly, it's a kind of reflex for him. She asks and he gives. She places it on her stomach and it takes him a minute to feel it but he does and it's so weird and amazing at the same time. "It's pretty cool isn't?" He nods keeping his hand in place as the baby gives another small kick.

"Thank you." He murmurs kissing her forehead. They are just two words but hold so much meaning. She'll never be able to understand just how utterly important she's to him.

"My pleasure, Agent Ward!" She smiles snuggling closer to him.

**~oOo~**

He stays with her for almost two weeks before a mission comes up and he is quite surprised with how well she's taken on the Avengers. She is in first name bases with all of them, got Romanoff to like her within the first few days they met, Stark to get her whatever she asks for without even putting up a fight, Barton even ran to the store down the road to get her gummy bears because she had a craving. She always has something to discuss with Rogers and Banner came out of his lab just to look after her while she is pregnant because Coulson wouldn't trust anyone else. She's just that amazing, wherever Skye goes love follows too, because they love her Grant can see it. They all love her almost as much as he does, so he is somewhat calm every time he leaves her. She's in good hands, his Rookie, and so is his son.

**~oOo~**

Typically they are on mission when Skye goes into labor. Banner assures him that it'll take hours so he better does his work right and come back in one piece. He can see that the whole team is worring about working but they don't have a choice. The bad guys are taken down and now Grant is free to go to her. "I'll drive!" May is grabbing the keys for the SUV before anyone else can, she's the one that's more excited and it's really weird. He hasn't seen the woman smile since he met her. Apparently the whole team is tagging along because honestly no one wants to miss the arrival of their newest member.

"Can this thing go any faster?" He growls, in his opinion this stupid car goes slower than an old lady with a cane.

"I'm already going past the speed limit, Baby Daddy!" May shoots right back without missing a bit and he is dumbfounded for a second before bursting into laughter because that's May we are talking about and the woman never says more then three words at a time and surely not words like 'baby daddy'.

**~oOo~**

By the time they reach the house Skye has already given birth, according to Romanoff his son didn't really want to wait for his father to get here. He takes the steps two at a time with the rest of the team right behind him. His heart hummers as he pushes the door open he is greeted by the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. She's sitting on her bed, back against the headboard holding a small squirmy pink thing wrapped in blue blankets. Her hair is braided away from her face and the moment their eyes meet she gives him one of the most dazzling smiles she can muster. Yeah, he is definitely in love with this woman a few feet away holding the little creature they made together. "Hi!" She whispers, her voice hoarse. Suddenly all these past months become reality to him at that one word. His world is completely changed and he couldn't be more grateful about it.

"Hi!" He whispers back smiling, taking the few steps that separate them. His eyes are glued to that tiny thing in her arms and he is so awed by it that can't even speak. He has seen so many things yet this is what makes him go silent. They created that tiny, little baby. Grant is not one to believe in God but right now he feels really blessed.

"Wanna hold him?" She asks and when he nods she places the baby in his arms carefully. He barely registers their family by the door as the baby, _his son_, squirms in his arms and grabs a hold of his shirt. At this moment he is filled with so much love! "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Just like his mother." He leans over and places a sweet kiss on her lips.

"_Ten bucks he is going to look exactly like Ward!" _Fizt's voice breaks the spell instantly. Leave it to your friends to ruin a perfect family moment.

"And… the moment is lost!" Skye breaths as he pulls away. "Guys! Come on, there's someone that wants to meet you." The team all but rushes inside the room crowding around the bed. _"_AC, do you want to do us the honour to hold little Phil first?" The older agent is smiling so widely his face looks like it's about to break in two. FiztSimmons' turn to hold the baby comes and goes quickly and they are bantering back and forth about things they are going to taught the little bundle of joy as soon as he's able to hold he's head up by himself and then it's May's turn to meet the newest member of their team.

They hold their breath as the older woman holds the baby, she takes everyone by surprise as she places a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Well," Skye breaths, "No one saw that coming." And just like that everyone erupts into laughter, because honestly the picture of May holding a baby smiling is one that you don't see often. Grant can see it now, their son is going to be the glue that will hold this weird family together and he couldn't be happier about it.

It's not going to be easy, there will be fights and rough bumps along the way but they'll make it. He knows they will!

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: Please do not kill me! I know it sucks, somewhere along the way I lost the feeling! :/**


End file.
